


[Podfic of] Prince Goldilocks / written by rotrude

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://rotrude.livejournal.com/42642.html">Prince Goldilocks</a> by rotrude<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:38:30</p><p>Merlin is the King of Dyfed's magical ambassador and has to ask for Arthur's hand on behalf of his king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Prince Goldilocks / written by rotrude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prince Goldilocks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4035) by rotrude. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6ci8hcfwjur8jlttdq67yok7pyxs9uzw.mp3) | 90.5 MB | 01:38:30  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1tj1zgo4x0u21d1p3k2jx58q6zq6jwbo.m4b) | 46.8 MB | 01:38:30  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/prince-goldilocks).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
